


Geronimo

by Lori_Kat51



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Regeneration, elevens regeneration, geronimo - Freeform, goodbye eleven, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Kat51/pseuds/Lori_Kat51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clara-" his voice caught, his eyes glazed and a single tear rolled down his cheek.<br/>"It's time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

The doctor turned away form the TARDIS console to face Clara, to look her into her eyes for the last time, forcing back the salty water beginning to from in his own. 

"Clara-" his voice caught, his eyes glazed and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
"It's time."  
"No." she replied her voice barely a whisper "No, you, you can't, not now, I, I..." 

But she couldn't finish. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight, the tightest embrace you could imagine. The moment seemed to last forever as they stood enveloped in each other's embrace, warm tears trickling down each of their cheeks. The Doctor didn't want to ever let her go, she was just so...perfect, his impossible girl. Reluctantly, he released her and leaned forward, resting a slow and tender kiss on her forehand.

"I have to go" he said, intending to be firm but instead quivered, his voice betraying him.

"No." She repeated "It's not meant to end like this. I, I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Well I guess I'm lucky then" a small smile fluttered on his lips "Because I get to spend the rest of mine with you..."

He stepped back, glancing around the room with these eyes for the very last time, and taking a deep breath in he turned to Clara once more, his face dry with tears, a yellowy glow just beginning to form. He said goodbye to the world the only way he knew how. With a single word.

"Geronimo..."


End file.
